Does she love me?
by Enishi CrossSoul
Summary: Sera que ella siente lo mismo, no estoy segura, después de todo, ella no tiene idea de todos los problemas que causara con esa simple frase, tal vez solo quiera divertirce un poco, o tal vez, ella se siente hacia mi de la misma manera que yo me siento hacia ella...?. Femslash, Twiligh x Fluttershy, TwiShy, Fluff centric fic.
1. Rutina matutina

**Enishi: Yeah, ase mucho que no les traigo ningún TwiShy, pues** **aquí** **tienen uno nuevo, completamente libre de Ocs ( Ni siquiera el mío XD), como sea, un amigo mío me dijo que tengo que mejorar mi estilo de escritura para fics en primera persona, así que como reto personal, todo este fic será escrito de esa manera, sin mas que decir, comencemos este fic.**

 **Tema de apertura: Houseki no Spy ( Maon Kurosaki)**

* * *

 **Fluttershy P.O.V**

* * *

Era sólo otro día normal; así, además del hecho de que Twiligth estaría llegando a visitar más tarde. No era nada demasiado importante sin embargo. Solo nos íbamos a tomar un té y charlar, simple y relajante. Yo realmente amaba los días en que mi horario habitual no fuera interrumpido por algo vagamente emocionantes.

Sí, lo sé, para la mayoría de los ponys, la emoción es una buena cosa. Mantiene las cosas en marcha. Es el clásico "te saca de la rutina", por así decirlo. Por supuesto, un poco de emoción nunca fue algo malo, pero en exceso; así, eso me convertía en un manojo de nervios. Además, disfrutaba de mi rutina diaria suficiente como para realmente nunca estar aburrida de esta. Los animalitos siempre tendían a darle emoción a las cosas después de todo.

Comienzo con el desayuno, no para mí, (eso será más tarde), sino para los animales en la casa. Como ustedes saben, (si no, no pasa nada, es por eso que estoy explicando) casi la totalidad de los animales que vivían en mi casa no eran mis mascotas. La mayor parte de las criaturas que estaban allí en este momento, ya sea vino a mí con una enfermedad, o simplemente necesita un casco de ayuda. La vida para ellos podría ser mucho más difícil que un pony de vez en cuando.

De todas formas, no quiero aburrirlos. Así que es tiempo para volver a donde estábamos. Me desperté con el sol como siempre lo hacía. Este brillaba a través de mi ventana en la habitación, sus intensos rayos ya calentaban mi rostro. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para estar tranquila, y no para ser perezosa, pero estoy bastante en calma. Había un montón de animalitos madrugadores en casa, pero a algunos les gustaba dormir. Después de tender mi cama, poco a poco me abrí paso en la planta baja. Sólo el más suave de los sonidos venían de mis cascos, ya que se pusieron en contacto con la superficie de madera.

Levanté una pezuña llamando a los animalitos ya despiertos, sus pequeños ojitos brillando y con entusiasmo en mi apariencia, y les di un ademán para que me sigan en silencio, que no se haga que hablen cuando otros necesitan su sueño. Luego me dirigí a la cocina, una variedad de roedores, aves y mamíferos me seguía de cerca.

No puede haber parecido la mejor presentada, y estoy segura de que a Rarity le daría un ataque sobre el cuidado de una casa adecuada, pero tuve montones sobre montones de alimentos diferentes para cada criatura que podría hacer acto de presencia en grandes sacos etiquetados. Por supuesto que hubo también un montón de alimentos frescos que he tenido que preparar para ellos también.

Después de hacer que los pequeños se alinearan de una manera ordenada, comencé a llenar sus platos. Esto se había convertido en una rutina regular, que me dio tiempo para pensar. Yo estaba muy, y me refiero muy emocionada por que Twiligth venga a visitar .Era muy raro que las das de nosotros tuviéramos tiempo que pasar juntas. Me encantaba ver a todos mis amigas, por supuesto, pero tiempo personal con alguna de ellas era algo que rara vez pasaba.

Pinkie Pie siempre pasaba tiempo con Rainbow Dash. Si Rainbow Dash no estaba con Pinkie, ella salía con Applejack. Si Applejack no estaba con Rainbow, que normalmente iba a pasar tiempo con Rarity. Ellas siempre discutían, pero eran esa clase de amigas que lo hacen tono el tiempo. Rarity y yo a veces pasamos tiempo juntas, pero ella era la única. En cuanto a Twiligth, era raro que ella pase tiempo personal con casi cualquier pony. Siempre que tenía un plan para ir a hacer algo, siempre involucrando a todas o todas terminaban viniendo de todos modos.

No estoy segura exactamente de qué se trataba, pero yo sentia un vínculo mucho más fuerte entre las dos de nosotras que con las otras chicas en el grupo; es decir, si era sólo para nosotras dos. Cuando estábamos en un grupo, parecía ... más distante? Así que esto iba a ser bastante emocionante y raro, casi un lujo. Por último, me gustaría llegar a pasar algún tiempo con ella, y sólo ella ... bueno, los animales también, por supuesto.

Podía sentir mariposas en el estómago de sólo pensar en tenerla sentada en el sofá conmigo y bebiendo su té, hablando con una voz tan adorable, y las más dulce de las palabras saldrian de su boca. Su sonrisa era contagiosa; y sus ojos eran aquellos en los que yo tendía a perderme antes de rehuir, y mirando a otro lugar ... ella me gustaba como algo más que una amiga, y eso ya es desde hace bastante tiempo. Ella era tan increíble en casi todos los sentidos. Podía sentir el aleteo crecer más fuerte y más fuerte, y mis mejillas a calentar con un rubor.

Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que la taza que había estado llenando estaba llena de pequeñas bolitas de comida, que rápidamente se cayeron por el gran montículo que había creado. Todos y cada uno de los animalitos me miraba con preocupación.

-Oh, fue mi culpa, pequeños lo que siento tanto. Parece que estuve perdida en mis pensamientos-, le expliqué a ellos con una sonrisa tímida mientras que con mucho cuidado recogía el montículo de nuevo y lo ponía en el saco del que había venido.

El golpeteo suave de una pata contra el mostrador llenó mis oídos, y miré hacia abajo para ver un pequeño conejito, Ángel para ser específicos con su ceñuda mirada fija en mí. Su plato vacío se coloca directamente delante de él, y los restos de comida de los otros animalitos fueron esparcidos desordenadamente por todo el mostrador. Él, por supuesto, se negó a comer nada de eso. Siempre fue un uno de esos exigentes. Normalmente, yo diría a Ángel que esperara su turno. Especialmente si yo consideraba el hecho de que me di cuenta por como entrecerró los ojos y como es que estos estaban vidriosos, que él sólo había despertado; pero entonces él se negaría, y no me gustaría discutir. Yo simplemente no tengo el tiempo para discutir con él este día.

Así que con un suspiro de derrota, llené el cuenco con un poco crujiente, deliciosa lechuga buscando que había comprado el día anterior. Luego mezclé con una guarnición de verduras, incluyendo un montón de zanahorias para hacer una ensalada colorido brillante y apetitoso. Él sonrió con agradecimiento como puse de nuevo hacia abajo frente a él, y comenzó a masticar su comida de manera apresurada.

Por suerte, Twiligth era una madrugadora como yo. Es por eso que ella programó nuestro pequeña reunión para unas horas más tarde esta mañana. Podía sentir las mariposas regresan a mi estomago en el pensamiento. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo por una simple reunión. Esto es exactamente por qué no me gustan las cosas más emocionantes en mi vida, bastaba con mirarme en este momento para darse cuenta de esto

Una bonita, ducha caliente podría calmar mis nervios. Necesitaba tomar una de todos modos, después de todo. Después de suministrar cada una de las criaturitas sus alimentos asignados para el desayuno, rápidamente me dirigí al baño. Sentada a través de horas después de horas de la noche fresca, las baldosas del suelo se habían enfriado. Di un grito ahogado en voz baja mientras mis pezuñas delanteras tocaron tierra contra su superficie helada. Mi cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente, me apresure pues las baldosas estaban aun más frías en la ducha.

El sonido del agua a precion corriendo se hizo eco a través de la habitación, ya que me cambié el servicio de agua caliente del grifo de la bañera, hasta la cabeza de la ducha. Tomé un respiro profunda de vapor caliente como surgieron nubes de esta, y se propagaban a través de la habitación.

Cuando entré en su potente, arroyo de agua relajante, y cerré la cortina detrás de mí, yo estaba envuelta por su calor remojándome.

Simplemente me quedé quieto por un minuto, o posiblemente dos, disfrutando de la sensación de relajación como el agua goteaba de mi piel y melena. Tenia poco tiempo, sin embargo, Twiligth vendría pronto.

Yo una vez me perdí en mi rutina muy gastada como pensamientos de ella pronto llenaron mi mente. ¿Qué diría si le dijera de mis verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Ella se sorprendería, disgustaría, incomodaría, o tal vez a todos aquellos a la vez?¿Ella podría admitir que ella sentía lo mismo? Si no, sería ella al menos estaría dispuesta a darme una oportunidad? Podía imaginarme suplicando mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. -Oh, Twiligth, por favor sólo una cita ... N-No tiene que ser nada especial ... Quiero decir, um, a menos que quieras que sea ... y, eh, eh ... lo siento mucho, Twiligth ... nunca quise hacer las cosas incómodas entre nosotras. Es que ... yo no podía contener mis sentimientos por más tiempo ... pero tal vez deberíamos poder ... –

Incluso en el abrazo lleno de vapor de la ducha, todavía me estremecí ante el pensamiento, la piel de gallina haciendo que mi pelaje se ponga de punta. Nunca podría decirle algo como eso, nunca. Si de alguna manera ella terminara de la misma manera, con mis mismos sentimientos, ella tendría que ser la que debería actuar primero. Yo sólo tendría que estar a la espera ... o tal vez sólo era mejor intentar olvidar.

De todas formas, no habría ninguna de pedirme eso, o siquiera pensar en ello cuando me vino a visitar. Era más fácil de esa manera. No habría ningún problema, sin estrés, sin torpeza; nada de eso, exactamente de la manera que me gusta.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para empujar los pensamientos fuera de mi mente mientras me fregué champú a través de mi melena anegada; masajear mis pezuñas contra mi cuero cabelludo para ayudar a que las burbujas se esparzan más rápidamente. Mi melena era tan larga y gruesa, que siempre tenía que fregar alrededor de tres veces antes de que realmente se veía limpia. Luego vino el acondicionador para mantener mi melena tan sedosa y suave. Me encanta esa manera. Era tan suave y sedosa.

Por último, mi mente empezó a centrarse en lo que había que hacer antes de la visita de Twiligth, en lugar de lo que puede o no puede suceder durante el mismo. Todavía tenía que limpiar todos los platos que he usado para el desayuno, alimentar a todos los otros animales que no se había levantado todavía, lavarse los cascos, y alimentarme. Luego tuve que poner en orden todo antes de que llegara de Twiligth. No quería que las criaturitas y yo nos veamos como patanes, después de todo. También tuve que empezar a calentar el agua para el té ... y decidir qué té que íbamos a tener, en primer lugar ... ¡oh, qué un día tan ajetreado.

Podía sentir mi corazón que comienza a latir mientras aceleré el movimiento de lavado de mi pezuña contra mi cuerpo. Me estaba quedando sin tiempo, y yo ni siquiera había terminado de ducharme todavía. Quizás el que Twiligth fuera una madrugadora no era una cosa tan afortunada... pero al mismo tiempo, esperando todo el día sería aún peor, y eso me pone aún más nerviosa. Aspiré una profunda bocanada de aire, y respiré lentamente en un intento de calmarme a mí mismo. -Todo va a estar bien ... al menos, así lo espero,- murmuré para mí misma.

* * *

 **Tema de cierre: Be your Girl ( Elfen Lied OST 1).**

 **Bueno, pues este es el primer cap, la critica seria aprecia e incluso es alentada, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos la próxima, Matta-ne!.**


	2. Cita para el Té

**Enishi: Bueno les traigo el cap dos de este fic, muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

* * *

 **Tema de apertura: Hosueky no Spy ( Maon Kurosaki).**

* * *

Yo jadeaba como si hubiera corrido todo un maratón al escuchar de repente un toquido sistemático y calmado a mi puerta. Twiligth ya estaba aquí, y yo apenas si había comenzado a lavar la montaña de platos sucios frente a mi.-Oh ...Dioses-, murmuré con suavidad tan pronto me limpié la espuma de mis pezuñas.

Tomé una bocanada profunda de aire para calmarme, y también para alejar mi mente de lo que ella pensaría al ver este desastre; y el hecho de que yo no estaba ni siquiera cerca de estar preparada para su visita. Me di una sacudida rápida y trote hacia la puerta.

-Hola, Twiligth,- dijo en voz baja cuando abrí la puerta, viendo tras esta su rostro sonriente y su pelaje lavanda reluciente al sol de la mañana.

-Hey, Fluttershy, ¿cómo estás?-, Preguntó con un tono alegre.

Estaba estresada, muy estresada. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa suya ya estaba calmándome. Fue increíble; ella era increíble. Por supuesto, yo no iba a decir eso. -Oh ... estoy bien-, me las arreglé para murmurar como respuesta, todavía perdida en mis pensamientos y preocupaciones.

-¿Estás segura de eso?-, Preguntó, levantando una ceja con aire de suficiencia, y haciendo que mis latidos se aceleren.-Pareces más nerviosa de lo habitual. ¿Está todo bien? –

-Sí ...- rápidamente me negué con la cabeza. -No, quiero decir, es sólo que los animales me han mantenido tan ocupada esta mañana que apenas he tenido tiempo para prepararme para tu visita. Espero que no te importe. –Conseguí sacar eso fuera de mi sistema y liberar un poco la tensión, y por fin me acordó de invitarla a pasar. La puerta crujió ligeramente cuando la abrí de par en par, y luego hice un gesto con mi pezuña para que entrara.

-No te preocupes por eso-, dijo Twiligth dulcemente mientras entraba en mi casa, y usó su magia para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. –Pues al parecer _accidentadme_ e llegado un poco antes de tiempo. -Ella me dijo una sonrisa.

-Oh, bien entonces,- dije en voz baja. Por lo menos ahora tenía algún tipo de excusa por mi falta de preparación. -Voy a empezar a hacer el té. Yo ya iba a tenerlo casi listo para cuando llegaras, pero ... –

-Como dije, está bien-, me aseguró mientras ella me siguió hasta la cocina. Un lío de platos colocados en forma de una pila inestable en el fregadero, migajas de alimentos todavía se aferran a su superficie.

-Y pido disculpas por el desorden. Acabo de terminar de alimentar a los animalitos. Estoy segura de que no quieres ver todos esos trastos sucios ... podrías darme tiempo para limpiarlos antes de que preparemos el te? –

-Fluttershy-, dijo Twiligth con una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se posaban en mi de manera divertida-Está bien. Si estas realmente tan preocupada por los platos, puedo empezar a limpiarlos contigo, mientras que se prepara el té -.

-¿Qué?-, Murmuré en voz baja. Me sentí horrible. Era como si de alguna manera la hubiera engañado para limpiar el desorden que había hecho. -Oh, no, no ... Nunca quise que te ... no hay necesidad de hacer eso.- Cuando terminé, ya era demasiado tarde. Con unos pocos conjuros rápidos de su cuerno, el lavabo se estaba llenando de agua jabonosa, y ella ya estaba muy ocupada fregando uno de los platos.

-Considera esto como un gracias por el té. Además, ¿para que son las amigas, después de todo? Estoy segura de que harías lo mismo por mí-.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto.- Yo no estaba muy segura de si estaba realmente haciendo esto como un favo. Su biblioteca estana siempre impecable, después de todo. -¿Puedo pasar por allí un momento, por favor?-, Le pregunté a través de mis dientes mientras yo llevaba mi hervidor bien usado al fregadero. Twiligth asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado mientras llenaba el agua en la tetera, luego regresó al lavado mientras yo me dirigía a la cocina.

-Debes de tener mucha energía para cuidar de todas estas criaturitas por tu cuenta. No estoy segura de cómo puedes hacerlo sola -, dijo Twiligth maravillada, haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojen con fuerza.

-Oh, es sólo lo que hago mejor ... Aunque, sería bueno tener algun pony alrededor para ayudar, a veces. Hay momentos que tengo tantos animalitos aquí, que tengo un tiempo difícil atendiendo a todos ellos. -¿Eso fue una posiblemente insinuación? ¿Estaba Twiligth interesada en ayudarme? Estaba segura de que no lo era. Si lo fuera, ella simplemente lo habría dicho, siendo la pony sencilla que era.-De todas formas, ¿qué tipo de té te gustaría?-, Le pregunté como saqué varias cajas de cartón de la alacena, y las puse en el mostrador.

Terminando el último de tazón, Twiligth sacó el tapón del fregadero para dejar escurrir el agua, y se acercó a mí. -Bueno, tienes una selección bastante amplia, ¿no?-, Preguntó con una sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos color violetas oscuros viajando a través de cada una de las etiquetas. Esos ojos eran uno de sus aspectos más atractivos. Bueno, eso, y su personalidad... y su sonrisa... y su melena... oh, todo en ella era atractivo. No podía evitar sonrójame ante la idea. Por suerte para mí, ella estaba demasiado ocupada decidiendo que te quería tomar, por eso no noto el masivo sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-Bueno, una variedad de opciones siempre es agradable-, le dije. -Creo que voy a tener uno de mis favoritos, lavanda.- Señalé con una pezuña a la caja. -Es que es tan relajante.-

-Hmm, yo también podría tomarme uno de esos ahora-, dijo Twiligth encogiéndose de hombros. -Mi escudo _es_ lavanda después de todo. -Ella se rió suavemente.

Sonreí. -Eso es …-

Mi frase fue interrumpida por el agudo silbido de vapor expulsando de la tetera. Rápidamente trote hacia la cocina, saque la tetera de la estufa, y apagué la llama. Al regresar, Twiligth ya había preparado dos tazas de té. Me sorprendió que halla recordado dónde estaban en su última visita. Fue una gran tiempo que pasamos juntas antes. Usando su magia, colocó una bolsa de té en cada una, y yo suavemente los llene de agua caliente, asegurándome de no derramar ni un poco.

No pude evitar sonreír mientras puse la tetera abajo, y volví a ver a mi amiga olfateando el aire, sus fosas nasales dilatadas ligeramente mientras disfrutaban del vapor aromático. -Huele increíble, ¿no?-

-Mucho-, dijo Twiligth, mirando hacia arriba y sonriendo mientras se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿Te gustaría ir a sentarte en el sofá?-

* * *

Yo estaba feliz y emocionada cuando Twiligth se sentó tan cerca de mí en el sofá. Éramos buenas amigas después de todo. Estaba segura de que no significaba nada; pero aún así estaba bien sentir el calor de su cuerpo radiando contra el mío, aunque no nos estábamos tocando.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo, pero de repente nos quedamos en silencio. Estábamos simplemente disfrutando de nuestro té. Su aroma calmante llenando nuestras fosas nasales; su vapor condensándose en nuestros pulmones; su sabor igualmente relajante y suave viajando sobre nuestras lenguas; y luego estaba esa calida sensación que dejaba en el estómago mientras se tragaba.

-Es un hermoso día hasta ahora-, dijo Twiligth, rompiendo el silencio, y haciendo que me de cuenta de cuánto es lo que había de en realidad.

-Oh, ¿verdad? En realidad no he estado fuera todavía. He estado tan ocupada -.

Fue una vez más en silencio por un momento mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té, y luego continuaba. -Bueno, realmente deberías salir en algún momento. Sabiendo eso, estoy seguro de que lo harás. Sabes, siempre me encanta caminar hasta tu casa –

.

-Ah, y ¿por qué es eso?- Incliné la cabeza con curiosidad.

-Sé que es justo en el borde de Ponyville, y apenas esta habitado, pero siempre hay tanta naturaleza. Supongo que es simplemente agradable escuchar los sonidos de los pájaros, animales recorriendo a través de Everfree, el agua que corre a través de la quebrada, y así sucesivamente, sin el ruido de la ciudad. Es que es tan pacífico. No me extraña que eligieras vivir aquí -. Luego dio un suspiro casi de ensueño.

Le sonreí apreciando lo que dijo. -Oh, sí, ya me conoces. Me encanta la naturaleza –

.

-Y tu hogar es maravilloso, siempre muy agradable y acogedor. Me siento bienvenida aquí. Ya sabes, no me importaría vivir aquí. ? ¿Alguna vez has pensado en un compañero de piso -, bromeó; o me estaba tomando el pelo? ¿Podría ser esta otra pista? ¿Ella realmente quiere vivir conmigo, de entre todos los ponis? Yo estaba segura de que estaba bromeando. -... Fluttershy?- Miré hacia arriba y de repente recordé que ella estaba esperando mi respuesta.

Sonreí, sonrojándome ligeramente. -Oh, muy divertido, Twiligth ... Lo siento, yo sólo estaba pensando.-

-Sobre?- Ella levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

-Oh, nada importante.-

Twiligth me dio un sencillo encogimiento de hombros como respuesta, y comenzó a tomar de nuevo su té, una vez más. Una vez más, las dos de nosotros nos quedamos calladas, y fue mi culpa. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer las cosas de manera tan torpe? Me pregunté qué pensaba cuando arruine la conversación tan rápidamente. Supuse que pensó que era patética, como lo hice yo. No podía dejar de ser torpe. Siempre sucedía. Incluso si me esforzaba para no serlo, era difícil el recuperarse de algo así. Gracias a ella y a su amabilidad, sin embargo, ella lo hacia tan fácil. Una de las muchas otras razones que me gustaban tanto era como siempre me sonreía a pesar de mi torpeza.

-Entonces, ¿cómo te va, Fluttershy? Has hecho algo interesante últimamente? –

Rápidamente me tragué el sorbo de té caliente que había tomado, apenas teniendo tiempo para siquiera probarlo. -Bueno. No he estado haciendo mucho sin embargo. Bueno, lo de siempre, que es –.

-Sí, lo mismo aquí. Lo creas o no, de hecho he tenido tiempo para leer libros que yo _realmente_ quiero leer -.

No pude evitar sonreír ampliamente; mis ojos y rostros iluminando mientras hablaba. -Eso es muy bueno.-

Twiligth rió alegremente en respuesta. -Oh, ni siquiera sabes! Es agradable cuando no tenemos que ir a derrotar a algún malvado villano, o desterrar magia maligna y antigua, ¿no? -, Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Me reí. -Oh, sí, muy agradable. Así que, de todos modos, como andan la otras chicas últimamente? No he visto a ninguna de ellas por unos días –

.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras me miraba a mí, casi como si estuviera en shock por lo que había dicho. -Todas estan bien ... pero ningún pony a pasado a verte?-

Negué con la cabeza suavemente. -Estoy segura de que he estado ocupada.-

-Bueno, me alegro de que estar aquí, entonces. Yo no quiero que este sola -, ella sonrió suavemente, empujando mi hombro con su casco.

Me reí ante la sensación. -Gracias, Twiligth. Eres muy dulce –

.

-En realidad, creo que tengo una idea de cómo podemos pasar un poco más de tiempo juntas.-

-Ah, sí?-, Le pregunté, mirando con curiosidad como una sensación de emoción me invadió. Me encantaría pasar tanto tiempo con ella como sea posible.

-¿Estarías interesada en un día de campo? No vamos a tener que ir muy lejos. Sólo tendremos que hacerlo bien fuera en tu patio. Como he dicho, es un día precioso, ¿por qué no disfrutar de este? –

Podía sentir mis labios ondulándose, y luego mis dientes exponiéndose en una sonrisa. -Eso sería maravilloso!- Me quedé sin aliento suavemente. Mis mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse de nuevo, al darme cuenta de lo tonta que estaba actuando.

-Lindo,- Twilight bromeó, sabiendo que me haría sonrojar aún más; y, por supuesto, lo hizo. No pude controlarme, y deje escapar un pequeño chillido, sintiéndome aún más tonta que antes. -Cálmate. Yo sólo estaba jugando -, se rió.

Asentí con la cabeza, y tome otro sorbo de mi té, la taza temblando en mi pezuña cuando levanté a mis labios. -Lo siento.-

-No estoy muy segura de por que estás pidiendo disculpas , pero está bien. Ahora, una vez que terminemos este té, ¿qué vamos a tener para nuestros bocadillos? -

-Pepinos?-, Le pregunté, se me hacia agua a la boca ante esa idea.

Twiligth pensó por un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza. -Me parece bien.-

* * *

 **Tema de cierre: Be your Girl ( Elfen Lied OST 1)**

* * *

 **Bueno, gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos la proxima, Matta-ne!.**


End file.
